never again
by Miss Mercury
Summary: This is a story of lust, revenge, secrets, and death.


Serena had been rushing to school as usual when she saw Darien and Lita standing next to eachother. This on anyother day whould not have bothered Serena the slightest. But there was a look in Litas eyes the Serena knew all too well that set her off. Darien then bent down from his great perch to touch his lips with Litas. Lita's face rushed with blood as she blushed and returned the kiss. "NNOOOOOO!!" Serena howeled as she ran down the pavement "YOU CAN'T TOUCH HIM GET AWAY!!" The insain girl then attached herself to Dairen's side and dragged him away from her once good friend. Serena's mind raced with ideas of revenge and anger. She wanted nothing more but to strangle Lita till she fell to the ground in wailing pain. Then as if a five year old's mind blended with her own she grasped tighter around Darien's waist. "MINE!!" she shouted to the towering figure above her. "Serena...." Lita stammered. "I don't want to hear it you man steeling bitch! Why can't you just find your own man and NOT take mine!" "Serena" Darien roared from above her head. "It was my fault NOT Lita's I kissed her." Serena let go of his waist and backed away like a wounded dog. "y..y...you what? But you love me.... you have always loved me.....she kissed back....YOU KISSED HER?" Tears poured down her confused face. " BUT WHY? " Serena's voice was barely a whisper. School, family, teachers, everybody around her melted away and only the man she loved and the girl who was suppost to be her protector her... friend standed in front of her. "Do you love her?" Serena whispered. It wouldn't have been this bad if Serena hadn't had seen Lita leave from Darien's appartment so late...So many nights...with a dazed look on her face. One time she had even bumped into Serena after she had left and didn't even notice. Serena had told her self time and time again that she had just been exersizing and was tired, but now she knew the truth. Serena now filled with more emotions then her mind and body could handle ran forward and slapped Lita across her terror filled face. Then as if by an imaginary string Serena dropped to the ground and started to wail. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!" She couldn't see strait or think strait for that matter. All she could think about was her love and her friend. Together and happy without her. She shivered at the thought. Quickly Darien swooped her off the ground and, Lita and himself carrying a crying mess of a torn woman, ran back to his appartment.   
*************************************************************************************************  
"Lita.... I don't know if I can be with HER anymore." He said pointing at Serena who had cried herself to sleep from sheer exhaustion. "You CAN'T mean that can you?!?" Lita looked up slightly, for she was almost as tall as Darien himself. "Can you?" she repeated a sort of longing in her voice. She had always been a tad bit jelous of Serena and Darien's deep love for eachother, thought over the years Lita had noticed their relationship being held on by no little than a thin thread. "You know I don't love her anymore Lita..." He looked into her sparkling green eyes. "My heart is just yours now." He bent down to plant a kiss on her cheek when Lita quickly steped back. "But Serena..." She looked at the girl laying on the couch next to her. Dried tears stained her face, and her eyebrow's still held a furrow. "Darien I can't do this to her... It might tear the scouts appart!" Her eyes filled with tears. "I love you too but I can't be with you. I don't want to be the one who tears appart all the hard work that we put into being scouts." She looked at the couch again. "I don't want to split you appart..... and what about Reni?" Her eyes Iced over and love was forced out of her mind. "I can't be with you." Lita said her voice firm. With those words she picked up Serena and bolted out of the appartment building. She looked at the blonde girl in her arms. "I am so sorry for all the trouble I have put you through Serena." Lita mumbled choking back tears. "I truly am."  
*************************************************************************************************  
"RAYE!!" A voice called out from the kitchen. "Coming Chad!" Raye replied running from the fire to see her boyfriend. They had been going out ever since he had figured out that Raye and her friends were the sailor scouts. "I have something I want to give you!" Chad called again. "Raye...." Raye slowly turned around opposite to the voice of Chad. The preistess looked around the room in some kind of a frantic search. "Raye....." The voice called out again. The voice had been calling her all day... inside of her head, but she was sure it was coming from somewhere.... Forgeting about the world and Chad for a minute Raye bent down twards the fire. "FIRE! SHOW ME WHAT THE VOICE WANTS!" The flames then rose to above Raye's head and sparked an image of two young men. Then as quick as the image had come another one took it's place. This time it was a picture of the four scouts and Princess Serena. All of them, but Sailor Mars looked hard at work. "Why am I looking at that man?" Raye asked herself. It was true the picture revieled that Sailor Mars was looking at one of the men that was shown in the fire before. The more interesting thing was that the man she was staring at looked almost exacticaly like Chad except he had the sign of one of Jupiter's moons on his forehead. "Chad?" Raye whispered. Then as if hit by a ton of bricks Raye fell to the floor. "what is going on?" Raye thought. Suddenly a image came into Raye's mind as if she was there. "Where am I?" Raye asked another silent question to herself. She was at a trial it seemed. Perched atop a large chiar was Chad, or what seemed to be Chad. "Io!" The man who looked like the judge shouted. "Is that Chad's name in the future? Io? Isn't that one of Jupiter's moons?" The judge continued, " You have been seen by Princess Jupiter herself sneeking off to Mars to see the princess of that planet. Is this true?" Over in the corner Lita stared at Io the look in her eyes was plain and easy to see... It was pure loathing. In the other corner of the room was Sailor Mars looking dreamy eyed at Io. "IS THIS TRUE?" the judge boomed again silencing everyone in the court room. "Yes" Io stated clearly. Everyone Gasped. Raye standing in the middle of the court room invisible to everyone around her looked confused and worried for her past, and future love. "But you have been sworn to gaurd the planet of Jupiter and no other." The judge countered. "So?" Io said "Little Prince Endymoin has been sneeking away from his infernal planet to the the princess of Jupiter so why can't I go to Mars?" Everyone turned to the woman in the front row. Lita who was blushing heavly turned twards Endymoin. "BUT YOU LOVE ME!! HOW COULD YOU!" A small high pitch voice screached from the middle stands. Again everyone turned their attenchion to yet another person. Standing up looking hurt and angry, strong yet so very wounded was Princess Serena. "You will pay for your Blindness Io!" Endymoin screamed. Wipping out a rose he hit Io in the middle of his forehead shattering the sign of Io. "NOOOOOOO!!" Io hollered, as he fell to the ground. "Chad!" Raye yelled rushing forward to look at the pain that was set apon him. "I will get you Endmoin...." Io muttered standing up Io did an attack Raye had never seen. "IO...THUNDERS.....SURROUND!" with that a large bolt of lighting came out of Io's hands surrounding Lita from her secret love. "NO IO NO!" Lita screamed, but it was too late. "Now Endymoin you WILL choose the Moon Princess. You will have to love her." Smiling in the corner was Serena happy that she got her man.   
*************************************************************************************************  
"I'm back!" Ami yelled seeing if anyone was home. Ami smiled to herself and plopped onto the bed in her room. "I'M ALONE THERE IN NO ONE TO TALK TO!!" Ami screamed on the top of her lungs. She began to blush. Loundness was new for Ami even if she felt like she was about to explode. "OK just calm down Ami get a grip." Her hands were shaking. She stepped up to the mirror, and pretended to be a T.V announcer. "Ami!" She said in a deep voice. "How does it feel now that you are the youngest person you know to go to colledge?" She giggled to herself. "It feels great Chuck!" She said to her reflection. She blushed harder. "Ami?!" Someone shouted from the living room. Ami looked confused. "That's not mother's voice." She picked up her clock. "And she sertinaly wouldn't be home by now!" "AMI!?" The voice called again this time sounding more desprate. "LITA!?" Ami called in responce relizing who the voice was. Rushing into the living room there was Lita holding a passed out Serena in her arms. "Oh my goodness!" Ami exclamed. "What happened?" She said "It's a long story Ami." Lita said in a dry voice. "I have time to listen." Ami replied her voice stern and her face set. "oh all right." Lita said.  
*************************************************************************************************  
Mina sat down on the couch even feeling uneasy from that. "Artimis I don't know why I feel so weird." "It's OK you just have a touch of the flu that is all!" He said putting a damp cloth on Mina's forehead. "Just close your eyes and.." SMASH!! The window near Mina's bed cracked open as a figure burst into the room. "HELP!" Mina shreeked. "No one can help you now girly!" The shadowed being said in a husky voice. Quickly Mina whipped out her comunicator and called for Lita. "HELP ME THERE IS A GUY HERE AND HE....." The transmiter was then ripped from Mina's weak hands. "ARTIMIS!!" Mina yelped. She looked around the room looking for him from her kidnappers arms. There he was in the corner a damp cloth over his head and a knife in his stomach. Blood oozed onto the carpet. "Artimis?" Mina whispered. Tears welled up in her eyes and fell down her cheeks as she was wisked away by a masked mad man.  
*************************************************************************************************  
"Come on Serena wake UP!" Lita yelled as she woke Serena up. "Mina is in trouble we HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!" Serena's eyes fluttered open. She looked stunned for a moment and then sadness over came her and tears started falling again. "DAIREN!" she wailed. She looked up at Ami then at Lita. "why did you bring me here?" Serena asked Lita hatred burning in her eyes. "I wanted to get away from Darien and I didn't want to get you upset so I didn't wake you up." Lita explaned. "SHHHH!!" Serena scoled "Ami doesn't know yet." "Yes I do" Ami spoke up in a mature voice. "Lita told me. Now come one lets go we need to get to Mina. Come on lets morph!" Soon the 3 scouts were rushing franticly down the street twards Mina's apartment complex to find her. High above them they heard the swish of a long cape. "Tuxedo Mask!" They said in unison each having the same angry look in there eyes. "WHAT?!" He exclamed. "You know damn well what you've done bastard! Now get out of our way!" Serena hollered. "No bitch I want to see my real love." Pain washed over serena as Tuxedo Masked wisked by her right twards Lita. "Oh Darien I don't love you!" Lita yelled choking back tears. "Yes you do darling you just don't know it..." He wispered into her ear. "I just know you....AAHH!!" Tuxedo Mask fell to the ground blood flowing down his back. "NNOOOO!" Lita hollered. "Endymoin! Oh my love!" Lita fell to her knees. She checked his heart beat his pulse.... nothing. "Serenity you wench!" Lita wailed. "L..L..Lita?" Serena questioned. But before it was answered Lita through a thunder storm at her. "AAHHHH!!!" Serena shreeked. "NO!" Serena fell to the ground dead as well. "The crystal cannot take how many times we have died!" Ami shouted. "It.....it is shattering..... if Serena and Dairen die... so do we." Ami then dropped to the ground dead. "Goodbye my love" Lita said as she kissed Darien on the cheek and dropped to the cement too. Then one by one the scouts begain to fall.  
*************************************************************************************************  
"Raye.." Chad said in reality. His voice shakey. "Will you be my bride?" He said looking down at his feet a ring in his hand. "Oh Chad" Raye exclamed. "Of corse I will!" The ring was then slipped onto Raye's finger. Then the chain of death hit her as she fell into a never waking sleep, right in Chads arms.   
*************************************************************************************************  
Mina died as well right in the kidnappers arms.   
*************************************************************************************************  
Without the power of the crystal the scouts would never be in the future.  
And all was silent. 


End file.
